Mecosta County, Michigan
Mecosta County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 40,553. The county seat is Big Rapids6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,479 km² (571 sq mi). 1,439 km² (556 sq mi) of it is land and 40 km² (15 sq mi) of it (2.70%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Osceola County (north) *Isabella County (east) *Montcalm County (south) *Newaygo County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 40,553 people, 14,915 households, and 9,888 families residing in the county. The population density was 28/km² (73/sq mi). There were 19,593 housing units at an average density of 14/km² (35/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.68% White, 3.60% Black or African American, 0.64% Native American, 0.87% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 1.79% from two or more races. 1.28% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 95.9% spoke English, 1.7% Spanish and 1.1% German as their first language. There were 14,915 households out of which 29.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.30% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.70% were non-families. 24.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 22.50% under the age of 18, 19.80% from 18 to 24, 23.00% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 102.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,849, and the median income for a family was $40,465. Males had a median income of $32,127 versus $22,467 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,372. About 9.60% of families and 16.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.60% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Mecosta County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Peter Jaklevic * Sheriff: John W. Sonntag * County Clerk: Marcee Purcell * County Treasurer: Connie L. Scott * Register of Deeds: Joanne B. Brown * Drain Commissioner: Sherry A. Samuel * Road Commissioners: John R. Currie; Paul Jefts; Randy Maxwell (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Aetna Township *Altona, village *Austin Township *Barryton, village *Big Rapids Township *Big Rapids, city *Canadian Lakes, CDP *Chippewa Township *Colfax Township *Deerfield Township *Fork Township *Grant Township *Green Charter Township *Hinton Township *Martiny Township *Mecosta Township *Mecosta, village *Millbrook Township *Morley, village *Morton Township *Sheridan Township *Stanwood, village *Wheatland Township External links *Mecosta County official website *Mecosta County Area Chamber of Commerce *Mecosta County Development Corportation Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Mecosta County, Michigan